otherworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitten
Bitten is the first novel in the Women of the Otherworld series, it takes place in 1999, from May 9th to July. Plot Elena Michaels is the world's only female werewolf. And she's tired of it. Tired of a life spent hiding and protecting, a life where her most important job is hunting down rogue werewolves. Tired of a world that not only accepts the worst in her— her temper, her violence—but requires it. Worst of all, she realizes she's growing content with that life, with being that person. So she left the North American Werewolf Pack and returned to Toronto where she's trying to live as a human. When the Pack Alpha, Jeremy, calls asking for her help fighting a sudden uprising, she only agrees because she owes him. Once this is over, she'll be squared with the Pack and free to live life as a human. Which is what she wants. Really. Characters The Pack *Elena Michaels - Elena was orphaned when she was young, which sent her into many abusive foster families where she was chosen for her innocent looks by the men. Determined to leave that life behind, she focused on her school work and succeeded in going to college where she would meet Clayton. Journalist and the only known female werewolf. *Clayton Danvers - Clay was bitten as a child, and was seen as more wolf than human. He is Jeremy's foster-son-turned bodyguard, and the werewolf who bit Elena. He is also Elena's lover. He was bitten as a child, the story of which is told in Kelley's first online novella, Savage. Blessed with drop dead gorgeous looks and genius intelligence but with all the charm of a "pit Viper". Also an anthropologist (which is how he and Elena initially met). *Jeremy Danvers - Alpha werewolf and leader of the Pack. Possesses some psychic abilities to contact other Pack members, which is suspected to have come from his mother's family. Hereditary werewolf. Has a hobby for all kinds of marksmanship, and is also an artist. *Logan Jonsen - werewolf, a close friend of Elena's. On the outskirts of the Pack and a lawyer in Los Angeles. He is a hereditary werewolf. Killed by Aleister Vi *Peter Myers - werewolf, friend of Elena. Also on the outskirts of the Pack. He works as a sound engineer for top bands on tour. Once he accidentally murdered two women, and was then rescued by Jeremy. Killed by Thomas LeBlanc. *Antonio "Tonio" Sorrentino - A pack werewolf and father of Nick. Once was the Pack's top fighter, and currently is still strong. Antonio is best friends with the Alpha Wolf (Jeremy). He was born a Hereditary werewolf, and his father was the previous Alpha, before Jeremy. *Nicholas "Nick" Sorrentino - Pack werewolf. Son of Antonio, and best friend of Clayton. Hereditary werewolf. The Mutts *Scott Brandon - Werewolf mutt. Serial killer turned werewolf. Bitten by Karl Marsten. Killed by an 18 wheeler delivery truck. *Zachary Cain - Werewolf mutt. Huge, excellent fighter, but not very bright. After being interrogated by Jeremy and Clayton, he is killed by Clayton. *Jimmy Koenig - Werewolf mutt, ex-drug addict/alcoholic, man-killer. Nephew of Billy Koenig. Killed by Clayton. *Thomas LeBlanc - Werewolf mutt. Serial killer turned werewolf. Bitten by Daniel. Targets women. Killed by Elena. *Karl Marsten - Hereditary werewolf. Extremely wealthy professional thief, seeks territory to settle in. Considered the second most dangerous mutt by the Pack. Very sociable. *Victor Olson - Werewolf mutt. Pedophile turned werewolf. Bitten by Zachary Cain. Killed by Elena. *Daniel Santos - Once a Pack werewolf, but left after Clayton killed Stephen Santos, his brother. Loathes Clayton and believes Elena should be "his". Man-killer. Dangerous mutt. Dangerously insane. Hereditary werewolf. Killed by Thomas LeBlanc. Bitten-uk paper.jpg Bitten-us.jpg Bitten-us paper.jpg BittenCover.JPG Bitten canada hardcover.jpg Bitten canada trade.jpg Bitten uk trade.jpg 51xwFYOWV8L.jpg covers_371654.jpg covers_75943.jpg covers_75942.jpg Bitten-La-notte-dei-lupi-di-Kelley-Armstrong-Otherworld-series.jpg bitten-KelleyArmstrong.jpg Category:Books Category:Series Books